Watchers' Informant
The Watchers' Informant traveled throughout the galaxy, watching events unfold to feedback information to The Watchers. Biography ''Captain America: The First Avenger The Watchers' Informant was a general present at the Super Soldier Serum trial. Agent Carter "The Blitzkrieg Button" The Watchers' Informant got his shoes shined. Iron Man The Watchers' Informant was mistaken for Hugh Hefner. The Incredible Hulk The Watchers' Informant was poisoned by a drink laced with the Hulk's blood. Iron Man 2 The Watchers' Informant was mistaken for Larry King. Thor The Watchers' Informant tried to pull Thor's hammer using his truck. The Avengers The Watchers' Informant was interviewed on television and dismissed the idea of super heroes existing in New York. Iron Man 3 The Watchers' Informant judged a beauty pageant. Thor: The Dark World The Watchers' Informant was in a mental hospital with Erik Selvig. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. "T.R.A.C.K.S." The Watchers' Informant was on the train with the S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents. Captain America: The Winter Soldier The Watchers' Informant was a Smithsonian guard who discovered that Captain America's World War II suit was stolen. Guardians of the Galaxy The Watchers' Informant was on Xandar chatting up a woman. Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 The Watchers' Informant reported back everything he had seen to The Watchers. Daredevil "Daredevil" A portrait of The Watchers' Informant in a police officer uniform hangs in the NYPD. Avengers: Age of Ultron The Watchers' Informant was a Military Veteran who attended the Avengers' celebration and drank Asgardian ale. Ant-Man The Watchers Informant was a bartender. Jessica Jones "AKA Top Shelf Perverts" A portrait of The Watchers' Informant as a police officer hangs in the precinct. Captain America: Civil War The Watchers' Informant was a FedEx Driver. Luke Cage A portrait of The Watchers' Informant as a police officer hangs in the precinct. Doctor Strange The Watchers' Informant was reading Aldous Huxley's ''The Doors of Perception on a bus. ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Slingshot A picture of the Watchers' Informant appeared among Phil Coulson's belongings. Spider-Man: Homecoming The Watchers' Informant complained about the noise when Spider-Man set off someone's car alarm when he mistakenly thought he was stealing it. Runaways "Metamorphosis" The Watchers' Informant was a Limo Driver. Thor: Ragnarok The Watchers' Informant was a Barber on Sakaar. Black Panther The Watchers' Informant was a gambler in the casino who was thirsty. Avengers: Infinity War The Watchers' Informant was a bus driver for Peter Parker's school class, taking them on a field trip. Ant-Man and the Wasp ''To be added ''Captain Marvel ''To be added ''Avengers: Endgame ''To be added Character traits To be added Relationships * Watchers - Superiors. * Marjorie - Neighbor. * Grandmaster - Employer. * Peter Parker - Passenger. * Ned Leeds - Passenger. Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (21 films) **''Iron Man'' (First appearance) - Stan Lee **''The Incredible Hulk'' - Stan Lee **''Iron Man 2'' - Stan Lee **''Thor'' - Stan Lee **''Captain America: The First Avenger'' - Stan Lee **''The Avengers'' - Stan Lee **''Iron Man 3'' - Stan Lee **''Thor: The Dark World'' - Stan Lee **''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' - Stan Lee **''Guardians of the Galaxy'' - Stan Lee **''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' - Stan Lee **''Ant-Man'' - Stan Lee **''Captain America: Civil War'' - Stan Lee **''Doctor Strange'' - Stan Lee **''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2'' - Stan Lee **''Spider-Man: Homecoming'' - Stan Lee **''Thor: Ragnarok'' - Stan Lee **''Black Panther'' - Stan Lee **''Avengers: Infinity War'' - Stan Lee **''Ant-Man and the Wasp'' - Stan Lee **''Captain Marvel'' - Stan Lee **''Avengers: Endgame'' - Stan Lee *Marvel Cinematic Universe (7 TV series) **''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' - Stan Lee **''Agent Carter'' - Stan Lee **''Daredevil'' (photo only) - Stan Lee **''Jessica Jones'' (photo only) - Stan Lee **''Luke Cage'' (photo only) - Stan Lee **''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Slingshot'' (photo only) - Stan Lee **''Runaways'' - Stan Lee Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *Technically, in Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, when The Watchers' Informant says he was a FedEx Driver this is a continuity error because Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 takes place before the events of Captain America: Civil War. However, due to the numerous time periods he has appeared in, it is possible that the Informant travels through time. Gallery StanLee-IM.png|''Iron Man. StanLee-TIH.png|The Incredible Hulk. StanLee-IM2.png|Iron Man 2. StanLee-Thor.png|Thor. StanLee-CATFA.png|Captain America: The First Avenger. StanLee-Avengers.png|The Avengers. StanLee-IM3.png|Iron Man 3. StanLee-TTDW.png|Thor: The Dark World. StanLee1-AoSTRACKS.png|Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: "T.R.A.C.K.S.". Stan Lee TWS.jpg|Captain America: The Winter Soldier. StanLee-GOTG.png|Guardians of the Galaxy. Stanleeagentcarter.jpg|Agent Carter. stan cameo netflix daredevil.png|Daredevil'' Stan Lee AoU.png|''Avengers: Age of Ultron. Stan_Lee_Jessica_Jones_Cameo.jpg|Jessica Jones. StanLee-AM.png|Ant-Man. StanLee-CACW.png|Captain America: Civil War. Stanleelukecage.jpg|Luke Cage. Slingshotstan2.png|Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Slingshot. Stan Lee Spider-Man Homecoming.png|Spider-Man: Homecoming. Stan Lee TR.png|Thor: Ragnarok. Stan Lee BP.png|Black Panther. Stan Lee AIW.png|Avengers: Infinity War. Stan Lee AMatW.png|Ant-Man and the Wasp. Watchers' Informant AMatW.png|Ant-Man and the Wasp''. Category:Iron Man characters Category:The Incredible Hulk characters Category:Thor characters Category:Captain America characters Category:Avengers characters Category:Guardians of the Galaxy characters Category:Ant-Man characters Category:Doctor Strange characters Category:Spider-Man: Homecoming characters Category:Black Panther characters Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. characters Category:Agent Carter characters Category:Daredevil (Netflix series) characters Category:Jessica Jones (Netflix series) characters Category:Luke Cage (Netflix series) characters Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Slingshot characters Category:Runaways (Hulu series) characters Category:Captain Marvel characters